


Island in the Sun

by clizziem



Series: Don't Smile at Me [20]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), M/M, Mild Smut, Prom is Gay, Sexual Content, Zuko (Avatar) Gets a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizziem/pseuds/clizziem
Summary: “And the last thing to mention is that prom tickets are on sale starting today until the day before the dance. Tickets are twenty dollars and you may not buy them for your date,” Mr. Peng says and then sets his clipboard down on his desk. “That’s all I have for you, do whatever for the last fifteen minutes.”Prom is gay and Zuko is happy
Relationships: Azula (Avatar)/Original Character, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Zuko & Happiness
Series: Don't Smile at Me [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079291
Comments: 16
Kudos: 209





	Island in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the last part (probably, most likely) so I wanted to say thanks so much for reading! I had a lot of fun with this series but school is starting soon so I gotta bring this to a close.   
> Little TW for referenced suicidal ideation. There's also some sexual content so... if you like smut I did my best :)

“And the last thing to mention is that prom tickets are on sale starting today until the day before the dance. Tickets are twenty dollars and you may  _ not  _ buy them for your date,” Mr. Peng says and then sets his clipboard down on his desk. “That’s all I have for you, do whatever for the last fifteen minutes.”

Zuko leans back in his chair with his script and keeps reading. Jet gave him shit for reading an acting script but he doesn’t really care. Laura told him to try to find little ways to connect to things he loves and he’s too afraid to audition for the school play. He missed his chance anyway, he’s about to graduate.

His phone vibrates and he glances down at his lap to read the notification. A smile immediately cracks across his cheeks. Sokka.

_ So….prom… _

Zuko puts his script down and pulls his phone up. 

_ Mhmm…. _

He watches the little dots bounce on his screen for a second and then has to bite his tongue to not squeal at Sokka’s text.

_ I know doing a whole promposal thing would overwhelm you _

_ so  _

_ wanna go to prom with me? _

Zuko can barely see with how excited he is and he knows his fingers are shaking when he writes back,

_ Yes yes yes! _

Sokka sends him some heart emojis and then Zuko goes back to his script. He hears Jet hiss some kind of name at him but he doesn’t even process it.

Three years ago he was contemplating suicide.

Now he gets to go to prom with a boy he’s had a crush on since seventh grade.

“What do you look so gushy about? It’s weird,” Azula comments as soon as he meets her outside his advisory.

“I’m going to prom,” Zuko whispers to his feet.

“Sokka asked you?”

“Yeah just a few minutes ago.”

“Disgusting,” Azula says. “I mean, adorable.”

Zuko chuckles and they file into the overcrowded staircase and start heading to their lockers. 

“He didn’t do anything over the top, right?” Azula asks. Zuko frowns and fiddles with his fingers.

“Um, no. He just texted me.”

“Okay, good, I told him not to do anything crazy,”

“He talked to you about it?” Zuko asks, blushing lightly.

Azula punches his arm and laughs. “He wanted to make sure he didn’t do anything to make you anxious. And since I think doing a regular over the top promposal would have given you a heart attack-”

“Probably,” Zuko agrees. He doesn’t want to think about the kind of show Jet would have put on with Zuko on display like that.

“I told him to do something super low key. Like to text you or ask you when you two were alone. I figure your little friendship circle will make a whole thing out of it and you don’t need two whole things.”

Zuko bumps her shoulder and gives her a smile. “Thanks, Zula.”

Azula gives him a side hug and smiles back. “You’re welcome, dum-dum.”

Zuko finds his friends in the band hallway for lunch and is immediately greeted with Sokka throwing his arms around him and picking him off the ground.

“Sokka!” Zuko giggles as he’s carried over Sokka’s shoulder back to the group.

“What? We’re going to prom, I’m excited! I get to pick you up when I’m excited, those are the terms you agreed to when we started dating.”

“Okay, okay!” Zuko laughs and he’s set back down on his feet. He leans against Sokka’s forehead and smiles. “I’m excited, too,” he whispers.

“You two are very cute but you’re also not alone,” Suki deadpans from behind Sokka. “Stop being gushy and come eat with us.”

“They might have a point,” Sokka murmurs and steps away. He sits back down with the group and pulls Zuko down gently by his hand. Zuko leans against the wall and opens his lunchbox.

“So...what do you actually  _ do  _ at a school dance?” Zuko asks and blushes a little. “I mean, other than the obvious?”

“I mean, just hang out. They sometimes have party games like bean bags and there’ll be food,” Sokka says.

“That does sound fun,” Zuko says softly and rests his head on Sokka’s shoulder.

Katara swallows a bite of something and then pokes his ankle with her toe. “Tired?”

Zuko nods and shuts his eyes. “I had a bad nightmare last night. I’ve been up since four.”

“You could have called one of us,” Toph says. “Suki and I are usually up that early anyway for judo.”

“I know but I tried journaling about it instead,” Zuko says. “It helped a lot but I couldn’t go back to sleep again.”

He opens his eyes and sees Katara smiling at him with shiny eyes.

“What?”

“You...Nothing,” she says and looks down. “It’s just...a year ago I’m not sure you would have been able to do that.”

Zuko smiles brighter and shuts his eyes again. Sokka squeezes him and kisses his head. He feels Toph kick his foot and Aang says something he can’t completely hear with one of his ears squished against Sokka.

“You’re so good, baby,” Sokka whispers into his hair. “You’re doing so well.”

The next couple of days are a bit of a blur. Sokka and Zuko buy their tickets and run into Azula and her friends buying theirs. Zuko raises an eyebrow at her.

“You’re going?” He asks. “I thought you said school dances were ‘sweaty excuses to get laid.’”

“I did,” Azula says and suddenly starts blushing and glances away from Zuko. “But...maybe....my thinking has...evolved.”

“Did you...Did you get asked out?” Zuko asks quietly. Azula punches his arm.

“I’ll tell you later,” she murmurs and gives his hand a squeeze before leaving.

Katara asks Aang to go with her during lunch the next day and he almost starts floating with joy. Suki makes Toph her ‘date’ so they can all go together and the next day Zuko and Azula are heading to the mall to get Azula’s dress and Zuko’s suit.

“You never told me about your date,” Zuko says and Azula grips the steering wheel a little tighter. She just got her license and the DMV deemed Zuko unfit to be able to drive with how much vision and hearing he lost.

“Um…” Azula starts and Zuko realizes she’s nervous. He’s never seen Azula flustered or sheepish before. “Her...Her name is Mara. We have physics together.”

Zuko’s eyes go wide for a second before he starts smiling again. “I didn’t know you were gay, too,” he says.

“I wasn’t sure if I was or not,” Azula says. “Until…”

“Mara?” Zuko asks.

“Yeah. I...I don’t know. I just think about her in ways I don’t think about boys.”

“I get it,” Zuko says. “You could have told me.”

Azula sighs and brushes some hair out of her eye. “I know. I was just...scared for some stupid reason.”

“Coming out is still scary,” Zuko says quietly. “Even if you know you’ll be accepted.”

Azula lets out a breathy laugh. “Maybe this is dumb. But I couldn’t get what Ozai did to you out of my head any time I thought about telling someone.”

Zuko huffs and shakes his head. “That’s not dumb. I don’t blame you for thinking about that.”

Azula shakes her head. “God what an asshole,” she mutters. They fall quiet for a second. Then Zuko grins at her.

“Tell me about Mara?”

Azula instantly smiles and starts blushing. “She’s on the volleyball team so she’s kind of tall. She has this long brown hair that curls a bit at the end, you know? She’s half Indian so her skin is kind of golden and she’s so smart. Stuff likes physics just comes so naturally to her. She dresses kind of masculine and it suits her so well and I can’t wait to see her in a suit and-” Azula breaks off. “I’m rambling.”

“Don’t stop,” Zuko giggles. “You’re happy.”

“And we’re also here,” Azula says and pulls into a parking lot. She parks the car in a spot near the doors and then smiles at him. “But yeah. I am.”

Azula drops Zuko off at Sokka and Katara’s and then drives off to Ty Lee’s to get ready for the dance.

“Don’t forget to take pictures! Iroh’s going to want them!” She calls before she drives off.

“You too!” Zuko says and then heads to the back door. Katara opens it for him. Her makeup is already done and she’s still wearing sweatpants and a tank top.

“Come on in! Do you need to do anything before you get dressed?” She asks. Zuko takes his shoes off and shakes his head.

“Just brush my hair a bit.”

“Join us in the living room salon!” Suki calls out from the other room. She’s got an eyeshadow pallet out and Toph seated in front of her.

“I’ll do your hair,” Katara says and takes his hand and pulls him into the living room. “Sokka’s in the shower and Aang is changing upstairs.”

Zuko sits in another chair and hands Katara a brush. “Thanks,” he says, Katara starts brushing.

“Is Azula going?” She asks.

“Yeah she’s getting ready at Ty Lee’s,” Zuko says and Katara sets the brush down and pushes his hair out of his face.

“Sweet. All done, want to get changed?” She asks. Zuko nods and grabs his duffle bag with his suit in it.

He comes back downstairs with Sokka’s boutonniere in his hands and Sokka turns around when he hears Zuko’s footsteps. He smiles and meets him on the landing right before the ground level. Sokka’s holding a boutonniere with a red tulip and small ferns. Zuko’s holding one with a couple of blue morning glories and baby’s breath. Sokka affixes the boutonniere to Zuko’s front pocket and then cups his face in his hands.

“You look so beautiful,” Sokka whispers. Zuko leans into the contact and smiles.

“You look beautiful, too,” Zuko says. He slips the boutonniere into Sokka’s pocket and presses his lips to Sokka’s.

Sokka pulls away and takes Zuko’s hand. They walk down the stairs and join the group. Hakoda has a bunch of phones in his hand and he gestures Zuko and Sokka over to the fireplace.

Zuko takes a second to absorb what everyone is wearing. Toph has on a short green dress with sheer off-the-shoulder sleeves with some black heels that make her a few inches taller. Her hair is up in its usual bun with a gold headband on. Aang is in a suit with a yellow, orange, and light blue boutonniere. Suki is in a dark green dress that falls all the way to her ankles and strappy gold heels. She’s got light red eyeshadow on with black eyeliner and bold red lipstick. Katara has a deep blue dress with no straps and silver details around the waist. Her hair is curled and falling delicately against her back. Sokka’s suit matches his own but Zuko’s convinced he’s wearing it better. 

“Enough candids,” Hakoda chuckles. “Everyone watch me!”

There’s a long table filled with desserts and lemonade and balloons on either side. A DJ is playing some lyricless beat until more people show up. The school gym is completely transformed into a dance floor with the senior class photos up on the bleachers. The lights are low but it somehow makes everyone glow from their shiny dresses and suits.

Ty Lee spots Zuko and waves from across the gym. She’s in a flowy pink dress and her hair is up in a bun. Mai’s in a sleek black dress that makes Zuko chuckle. Even at a school dance, Mai found a way to wear black. Azula is in her glittery tight-fitting red dress and there’s a tall girl in a suit and her hair in a curly ponytail that ends halfway down her back standing next to her. Zuko makes eye contact with Azula and she turns to the tall girl, Mara, and then she’s pulling her over to Zuko and his group. Katara’s eyes light up when she realizes what’s happening and nudges Aang.

“Um...Zuko, this is Mara. Mara, this is my brother,” Azula says sheepishly. “And..his friends. And boyfriend.”

Mara grins and gives Azula’s hand a squeeze before offering it up to Zuko. “Azula’s told me a lot about you.”

Zuko shakes her hand and sends Azula a little wink. She blushes again and takes Mara’s other hand.

A song starts playing and then Sokka is dragging Zuko to the dance floor as everyone else starts flooding there, too.

They’ve been dancing for a while when Sokka drags Zuko away to the gender-neutral bathroom and locks the door. Zuko breathes heavily and watches Sokka turn back to him.

“What are we doing in here?” Zuko asks but he can already feel a warm, cozy feeling settle into his groin.

“Well, if you want to, I thought we could make out for a couple of minutes and then I would fuck you,” Sokka says and wraps his arm around Zuko’s waist. Zuko moans as their hips crush together and he can feel a bulge rub against his own.

“Yes please,” he whimpers out and Sokka crashes his lips onto Zuko’s. Zuko grabs onto Sokka’s suit jacket and pulls him impossibly closer so their bodies are flush against each other. Sokka walks Zuko into the sink and sets him on the counter and grips his hips. He moves down to suck on Zuko’s neck and Zuko lets out a moan of pleasure.

“You looked so gorgeous out there,” Sokka murmurs and unbuttons Zuko’s shirt and rubs his chest. “So alive. So sweaty. So sexy.”

Zuko moans again when Sokka bends down and bites at his collarbone. “You...You’re so beautiful,” Zuko says and then Sokka’s pulling down his pants and underwear. Sokka lifts his head and just stares at Zuko with eyes full of wonder. Zuko’s chest rises up and down and he can feel a flush grow over his cheeks. He’s half-naked in his high school’s bathroom and Sokka’s looking at him like he’s found a pot of gold.

“Fuck,” Sokka breathes and runs his hands up Zuko’s legs. “You are so amazing,” he whispers and kisses his way down to Zuko’s groin.

“Sokka,” Zuko murmurs and grips his hair. He’d left it down for the night and Zuko loves it more than anything.

Then Sokka’s mouth is around his dick and Zuko sees stars. Sokka sucks and licks expertly and Zuko has to cover his mouth to keep from screaming.

“Doing so good, baby,” Sokka pulls away to murmur. “Now lift your legs for me.”

Zuko brings his legs up and feels a drop land on his stomach. Sokka brings his pants down to his ankles and draws Zuko closer by his hips.

Sokka enters him and Zuko’s head hits the mirror and he has to bite his lip to keep himself quiet.

“So perfect,” Sokka murmurs and thrusts harder. Zuko hums a groan and starts panting.

“Oh...Oh my God,” he huffs out and he feels his eyes roll back and close. Sokka continues thrusting and eventually, Zuko moans through his teeth and feels the spray onto his chest and stomach. Sokka grunts and Zuko feels himself fill up and Sokka delicately pulls out. Zuko slumps against the counter and paws at the paper towels. Sokka grabs one for him and cleans off his chest and stomach.

“Want to go back out there?” Sokka asks once they’re cleaned up and dressed. Zuko nods and Sokka leads them back out to the dance floor.

A slow dance is playing when they get back to the dance. Zuko instantly wraps his arms around Sokka’s waist and starts swaying. Sokka holds him and rests his head against Zuko’s.

“I love you,” Sokka whispers. Zuko smiles and holds him closer.

“I love you, too,” he murmurs. Sokka runs his hands down Zuko’s shoulders and takes a deep breath.

“And I’m so proud of you. You’ve...You’ve come so far in the last two years,” Sokka adds and kisses Zuko’s temple.

Zuko nuzzles closer and sighs. “I didn’t think I’d make it this far,” he says. “I didn’t think I’d survive Ozai’s abuse and then I…” he trails off. He never really told Sokka about that time in his bathroom when he was fifteen or the nights he spent staring at the wall wondering about how many sleeping pills it would take or how every night since he was fourteen he wished he wouldn’t wake up when he went to sleep. “Then I thought about-”

“Suicide?” Sokka asks. Zuko nods. “I understand, baby.”

Zuko sighs and grins again. “But I made it.”

“You made it,” Sokka kisses his head again. “You made it and it’s going to keep getting better.”

Zuko looks up into Sokka’s blue eyes. “Promise?”

Sokka cups Zuko’s cheek and grins. “I promise.”

Iroh picks Zuko and Azula up at the end of the night. Azula had wound up at Ty Lee’s house again and Zuko had ended the evening at Sokka’s. The drive home is spent in exhausted silence until they pull into Iroh’s driveway and Azula slumps over to open her door and says, with her eyes closed,

“I’m a lesbian, Uncle.”

Zuko snorts and stumbles out of the car but hears Iroh say “Good to hear, Azula.”

“And I have a girlfriend,” Azula adds, standing in behind Zuko while Iroh opens the front door with her eyes still closed.

“Will you tell me about her in the morning?” Iroh asks.

“Yeah,” Azula breathes out and stumbles up the stairs. Zuko follows her and Iroh’s behind him.

“I take it you both had a good time,” Iroh says and makes sure they both land in their beds. Azula’s already passed out but Zuko manages to whisper,

“It was a good day.”    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for going on this little journey with me! I hope you liked this ending!!


End file.
